Turtle Bay
Turtle Bay is a remote little island on Never Land. Turtle Bay gets its name not just from the turtles inhabiting the island but the large rock formation on the island resembling a turtle's shell. Roles in the series Turtle Bay first appeared in the episode "The Golden Egg", Skully discovers a golden egg, washed on Pirate Island. Jake and his crew wonder who the golden egg belongs to.Jake and his crew venture Never Peak on Never Land to ask the Never Bird if the golden egg belongs to her. But She didn't have any idea who the golden egg belongs to. Unknown to Jake and his friends that Captain Hook was determined to claim the golden egg for his own and attempted to swipe the golden egg.As Hook and Mr. Smee tries to make their escape with the egg they manage to lose the egg as they slid uncontrollably down the mountain. The egg lands on top of the shell large of a turtle who was resting on Never Peak. Jake and his crew accompanied by the Never Bird follow the turtle all the way to Turtle Bay.Izzy retrieved the golden egg from atop the turtle shell. She asks the turtle if the egg belongs to her which the turtle claimed she has never seen the egg before, much to the discourage of the young pirate team. Captain Hook finally caught up to the young pirate crew and demand they hand over the egg at once. The Never Bird tries to help keep the golden egg out of Hook's reach but she is captured as well. Hook and Mr. Smee attempt to flee by riding across the bay on a sleeping turtle. Smee suggests they ask the turtle nicely to assist but Hook refuses to listen to his first-mates advice, resulting in the turtle refusing to help the greedy captain and submerges into the depths of the bay allowing the in caged Never Bird and the golden egg to drift away. Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust to rescue both Never Bird and the golden egg. Captain Hook refuses to be bested by the puny pirates so easily equip with Butterfly Net- hook he tries one last chance to capture the egg but in the process knocks another large turtle from the beach into the bay causing a large wave that washes Hook and Smee away. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Turtle Bay is featured in the final episode "Pulley Hook", Captain Hook has discovered a treasure on Turtle Bay and as a twist, Skully asks the viewers to help Captain Hook figure out which of his hooks he should use to reach the treasure on the faraway island. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Turtle Bay makes a brief appearance in the episode " Hop-Hop-Hop!",Jake recalls various events as he explains to the viewers how even hopping can be a useful pirate skill. Jake explains how hopping came in handy in "The Golden Egg," when the young pirate team visited Turtle Bay. While Jake and his crew were able to make it to Turtle Bay with little effort by timing their jumps across the giant sea sponges. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee weren't as lucky as they fall into the water after loosing there footing. Gallery Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Pulley Hook -playing with skully02.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land Category:Islands